mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6
|start = |previous = Act 6 Intermission 5: I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB. |next = Act 7 }} Act 6 Act 6 of Homestuck is the final part of Act 6 and the current sub-act. It does not yet have a known title. The sub-sub-acts follow Caliborn's retelling and summarization of the story so far, while the sub-sub-intermissions focus on the rest of the characters in their current predicaments. Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 ran from }} to . Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 and on . Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 ran from to . Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 on 04/22/15, will run through at least 07/27/15, and is the current sub-sub-intermission. __TOC__ Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 |start = |end = |length = 36 pages |previous = Act 6 Intermission 5: I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB. |next = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 }} Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 focuses on Caliborn's retelling and parody of Act 1 of Homestuck in his own style. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Caliborn takes over the website, including changing the site theme to match his color scheme, and begins to tell the next part of his story: after ascending to god tier and scaling the echeladder, he acquired various achievement badges, including the "Skeleton Key" badge, which enabled him to open any lock, allowing him to take over the narrative permanently. Now that he is in charge, he plans to critique the previous chapters of Homestuck, starting by creating a short, poorly-drawn recreation of Act 1 filled with insults towards the story and its readers. After finishing, he mocks the readers' desire to see what the other characters are doing and starts laughing manically. As he laughs, he inadvertently hits the Caps Lock key on his keyboard, opening a hatch behind him. He is revealed to be inside a Sburb Station resembling the interior of WV's Skyship Base. He discovers that it contains toy horses, two how-to-draw manuals, and the "Act 6 Act 6 Supercartridge Expansion Pack", which will allow the readers to return to the main story in between Caliborn's rants. Angered by Hussie's attempt to circumvent his control, Caliborn fills the cartridge with special stardust and candy corn, then jams it into a console slot. Trivia *In the only instance of this throughout the comic, on the first page of this sub-act, there's an inconsistency in the next page link and the title of the following page. At first, it displays as " ", but changes to " " when the Flash ends. The next page, however, is simply titled " " * implies that Act 6 Act 6 will contain six sub-sub-acts, with five sub-sub-intermissions between them; this was later confirmed on the MSPA news where Hussie began the Gigapause. **If there are indeed six sub-sub-acts and five sub-sub-intermissions, Act 6 Act 6 will be divided into a total of 11 parts. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 |start = |end = |length = 196 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 1 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 }} :Main article: Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 follows the whereabouts of the characters in the B2 session after having been scattered throughout the incipisphere, with the Condesce's plans for ruling the new universe. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 |start = |end = |length = 56 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 }} Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 continues Caliborn's parody of Homestuck, with John later zapping in and complaining about how bad it is. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Caliborn starts off Homosuck again by introducing Dave, whom he refers to as the alpha male. Caliborn admits that he favors Dave, henceforth referred to as "Alpha Male", because of his taste in fine art and an exceptional taste in puppets. Alpha Male "whistles for his bitches", and Rose and Jade come to his room. Jane and Roxy soon follow suit. * Alpha Male and his "bitches" walk over to the Sburb starting devices in order to begin the game, but John suddenly zaps into the panel and examines his new surroundings with confusion. * John looks at his poorly drawn friends in extreme discomfort, saying " " as he pokes Alpha Male. * Caliborn hides John from view by covering him up with a curtain, then continues his story as Alpha Male and the girls prepare to enter the Medium and head up to the roof to observe the new planet they have arrived on. An unimpressed John comments on the story's poor artwork and factual inaccuracy. * Alpha Male and the girls stand on the roof and watch Alpha Male's house enter the Medium while John tries to join them but is thwarted by the poorly-drawn stairs and door. * Having forgotten what Alpha Male's land is supposed to be, Caliborn decides to make up a new one. He also decides to change his art style by having Lil Seb cut pictures out of the Ed Emberley book provided by Hussie and pasting them all over the landscape of the " " * Alpha Male whistles again and some stallions fall from the heavens. Each member of Alpha Male's party gets on a horse. Meanwhile, Caliborn makes a small speech reminiscent of the one }} just before dying. * Alpha Male and the girls ride their horses off of the roof and fall down to the ground below. John is disgusted by their idiocy but notices one unclaimed horse is still on the roof and decides that he might as well ride it. * John climbs onto the horse and rides it off the roof. Instead of falling, the horse starts to fly, so John steers it around several obstacles but (in a to Wizardy Herbert) eventually loses control and crashes into Roxy's horse. Roxy and both of the horses fall to pieces. * John gets up and walks over to Roxy's corpse, picking up her head and promising to make it up to the real her. He then angrily walks over to Alpha Male's group after noting unhappily that Caliborn is still at it. Meanwhile, Alpha Male encounters an obstacle in his path: a robot, a witch, and a wolf (and nearby, a whale and a pirate ship). He prepares to fight, but realizes he has forgotten his sword! * Alpha Male is given a chest full of the "pornographic" images Dirk drew for Caliborn. He forges a sword out of the smut and it makes John cry. * Alpha Male attacks the witch and scores a critical hit, but his horse receives massive damage. Both the witch and the horse die, and the wolf eats the horse's carcass and leaves. The robot goes crazy, leaving Alpha Male the victor of the fight. * Rose goes over to kiss Alpha Male as a reward for his heroics, but John intervenes in order to prevent the incestuous makeout and throws Alpha Male. The shitty Dave falls to pieces and John furiously stomps on his head while calling Caliborn out on his horrible treatment of the female characters. * To compensate for Alpha Male's death, Caliborn spawns several copies of him and uses time travel to justify it. As John is crushed by the pile of Alpha Male clones and swears vengeance against Caliborn, the curtains close on Homosuck Act Chapter 2. Trivia *Caliborn draws Dave Alpha Male's apartment as , likely because he has never seen the undamaged Strider household. *Alpha Male's land has the abbreviation LOSHIT. *John crying at the sight of Alpha Male's sword is a callback to the Paper Sword in Jailbreak and the Elf Tears running gag in Problem Sleuth. *Discounting the incredibly short and dubiously relevant A6I5 Intermissions, this is the first and so far only sub-act in the entirety of the comic to not contain even a single Flash animation. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 |start = |end = |length = 322 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 }} :Main article: Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 follows the B2 session after Aranea's interference in an attempt to prevent our heroes from achieving the goal of creating a universe. Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 |start = |end = |length = 48.5 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 }} Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 is Caliborn presenting his anime drawings until John comes up from behind him and starts a fight. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * The book "How to Draw Manga" is shown with the words " " * Caliborn informs the audience that, after much hard work, he has mastered the fine arts thanks to the manga book. He shows off the Homosuck character designs for the trolls that he created prior to reading the manga book, then dismisses them as amateur and deletes them. After inviting the audience to visit his "private gallery", he begins the next chapter of Homosuck. Alpha Male and Krab Guy (Karkat) start to affectionately touch each other; Caliborn explains that while only smut containing female characters was acceptable before, the manga art style allows him to depict relationships between male characters by making them look like girls. He then introduces Nepeta, Terezi, and Vriska, only to kill each of them off immediately. Caliborn decides it is now time to introduce his self-insert character, who resembles a human with electricity wings reminiscent of both the scratch and of first guardians. As he begins to write an interaction between his self-insert and the woman on the cover of the manga book, John zaps into the room behind him. * As Caliborn remarks that his OC should have flashing eyes colored like the hats of , John attempts to communicate with him. When Caliborn finally notices him, they stare each other down again for 11 panels. John begins to realize who Caliborn is, and accuses him of being responsible for , among other atrocities, while Lil Seb cautions against this confrontation. After John calls him out, Caliborn stands ominously in front of his flashing monitor, continuing his narrative style of speech while addressing John. John is thrown off by this, and Caliborn begins to threaten serious bodily harm to John. * This event was part of the Flash, [OVER|[S GAME OVER]]; this section only deals with the portions of the Flash that served as the ending of Act 6 Act 6 Act 3. John has a minor freakout regarding all of Caliborn's horrible anime drawings, similar to the startling revelation of his Dad being a businessman. Caliborn and John fight, the majority of their actions cheap shots. Caliborn's exile station is briefly shown, and it bears the visage of Lil Cal. Caliborn is wearing a fedora for some reason the next time their fight is show, and John punches Caliborn in the face, knocking it off of his head and knocking Caliborn himself to the ground. John continues to beat him until he finally zaps away. Caliborn lies there for a few seconds, in the proximity of some horses, how ironic, likely in shock. He then reaches for his mouse, which had apparently been forcibly removed from the desktop of the MSPA command station, and the Flash ends. Trivia *The first update, which marked the end of a year long hiatus called "the Gigapause," was originally captioned , and was removed later in the day, likely due to the server stability issues and a massive crash. The page was later brought back late the next day, with the caption changed to *Caliborn's self insert OC is actually an homage to the first speculatory fanart, conceptualized as a humanized Bec Noir with 's coat. In addition to Caliborn's DeviantArt page really existing, Hussie went so far as to have him comment on the artwork. While many readers note his visual similarity to Jake, the artwork was made in December 2010, almost a year before Jake was even introduced. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 |start = |end = |length = 19.5 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 }} Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 is so far the shortest division of this sub-act, focusing on the events in the B2 session after the Condesce's arrival, which can be summed up as "almost everyone dies". Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * This event was part of the Flash, ; this section only deals with the portions of the Flash that served as the beginning of Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3. This portion of the Flash begins with action shots of all of the characters, including Gamzee staring down an enraged Kanaya and Karkat, who quickly race at him over Jade's fallen house. Karkat even manages to outrun Kanaya's "drinker fastness," presumably due to adrenaline and rage. He launches at Gamzee, who shoves Terezi aside. He stabs Karkat twice and shoves him into the lava, where he presumably burns to death. Aranea then launches her sword at Jane, but Jake jumps in its path. As Dave begins to face off against Bec Noir and PM over Jade's quest bed, Aranea flings the now impaled Jake into Jane, with the end result of them both being mortally wounded. Kanaya launches at Gamzee, cutting him vertically in half. The Condesce unleashes a massive psiioniic blast over the entire area of the fight. Aranea jumps out of the way, and Terezi is lucky enough to be knocked out of its path, but Kanaya is completely incinerated as Rose can only watch, horrified. Meanwhile, Dave is impaled by both Bec and PM, and he falls atop Jade's corpse. His death is deemed Heroic. Jake and Jane's deaths, meanwhile, are respectively deemed Heroic and Just. Aranea becomes severely enraged, and launches LOLAR at LOFAF using Damara's powers in an attempt to destroy the Condesce and her ship. The Condesce jumps out of the way as her ship is destroyed, and Aranea attacks again, this time using LOCAH, but the Condesce blocks it with LOHAC. All of these planets suffer significant damage. Rose flies at the Condesce in an attempt to attack her, as Terezi does the same to Aranea. Aranea makes Terezi stab herself with the other half of her cane sword she intended to use against Aranea, and throws her towards the far shore of the lava lake. The Condesce impales Rose with her 2x3dent, and is about to vaporize her with psiioniics when Roxy jumps in at the last minute and saves her using Void powers. Terezi rips the canesword out of her torso, presumably aiming to attack Aranea again. Meanwhile, the Condesce grabs Aranea by the throat as chunks of LOTAK float in the background. * The Condesce removes the Ring of Life from Aranea's finger, then snaps her neck and drops her into the fire below. Her eyes gradually fade back to white, and her death is deemed Just. * John appears in the incipisphere, and, as he observes the shattered planets and wonders what has happened, more stardust glitches start to appear. The curtains then close on Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3. Trivia *The page deeming Aranea's death as has a faintly superimposed fanart of Mindfang in the bottom right corner. *Karkat and Kanaya's deaths were both reminiscent of the features of their respective planets. Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 |start = |end = |length = 23 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 3 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 }} Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 focuses on Caliborn feeling very upset after having been beaten up by John, and promising to start from scratch in preparation for his masterpiece. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Caliborn passes out and begins dreaming. In his dream, he is drawn in his original art style, before all the anime. He laments about John attacking him, and his leg being bitten off, and the sister he lost to murder. He goes on to emphasize how he suffers for his art. He is sensitive. Furthermore, while some of the allegations held against him " ", all of these "villainous" traits do not define him as a person. Rather, he is primarily a storyteller, and an artist. He emphasizes that he has chosen to return to the basics, to properly hone his craft. He exemplifies this with a blueprint of . He goes on to promote his Kickstarter Zillyloot campaign, to support his art. He has 15 backers: all members of plus Gamzee, i.e. his closest friends and allies. He will also be accepting "Cal Coins". He promises the next act of Homosuck to be a thrilling and artistically unbelievable conclusion, leaving A6A6A6 to be a non-Homosuck act. The curtains then close, amidst a soflty sung , as he bids us A honk sounds. Trivia * contains a number of functioning QR codes, only four of which are unobscured. The two on the left are the same, and lead to the MSPA home page, as does the upper right one. The lower right code contains the text "HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO" Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 |start = |end = |length = 465 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 }} :Main article: Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 focuses on John fixing the catastrophe of the previous intermission by changing up the timeline, while we learn about the events of the new timeline through Jade and Jane. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 |start = |end = |length = 40 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 4 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 }} Act 6 Act 6 Act 5, also known as "Caliborn's Masterpiece", is the final Caliborn act. It focuses on Caliborn's telling of future events through claymation, and is much more plot-relevant than the other Caliborn acts. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Caliborn shows us his calcoin funded " " - introduced with a short Flash zooming in on his recreation of the curtain stage, surrounded by a purple spiral instead of yellow, the masterpiece turns out to be several Vines of Caliborn depicting future events in his story via the heralded artistic medium of claymation. He explains that he saw these events (all of them before he reaches the physical stature of ) through the screens of his planet, the Land of Colours and Mayhem. First, he gets flashing " " through unexplained methods. He proceeds to slay Yaldabaoth, winning his red Juju chest as a boon. He later comes across the Ring of Void, though he isn't certain how. As he's showing it off to his minions (Lil Cal, Gamzee, and Lil Seb), eight figures (presumably the eight god tier kids) appear on the stage via John's retcon zapping powers and challenge him to a fight. * Caliborn immediately uses his trump card, the same Juju that John acquired his retcon powers from. He traps the four B1 kids inside of the Juju forever, thus turning it intangible because his one use of it as a weapon has been used up. He quickly stores it back within his red Juju chest and, using the Ring of Void, banishes it " " Dirk demands to have Lil Cal back, and Caliborn begins fighting the B2 kids, knocking all four of them to the ground. Not shown on screen, Gamzee has apparently died akin to his GAME OVER death. Narratively, Caliborn makes a point to emphasize that he is not misogynistic, and "proves" this by pummeling all four of the fallen heroes " " The other three remaining on the ground, Dirk gets back up to fight Caliborn one on one. Caliborn defeats him, and Jake gets up behind his back. Upset that Caliborn is continuing to pummel Dirk even after victory, Jake begins to unleash a Hope aura. * Jake's Hope aura grows to an incredible size, knocking out Caliborn, dealing him his first defeat ever. Meanwhile, our narrating Caliborn reiterates how surprised he apparently was by all of this. He goes on to describe how, as the version of him participating in the fight lays on the floor, staring at the ceiling, he begins to respect Jake and decides to steal his name, to rename himself . Jake is apparently knocked back out from the effort, and Dirk stands up once more. As he prepares to banish Caliborn's soul, Caliborn stands up as well, intending to intercept his attack. However, he is distracted by some robotic horses that suddenly appear. They are followed closely by Arquiusprite, much to everyone's surprise. He restrains Caliborn, and Dirk rips out Caliborn's soul, also catching Arquiusprite and half of Gamzee's corpse in the crossfire (the other half remains on the ground). Since Dirk didn't have the strength he needed to destroy Caliborn's soul, so instead he sealed the three souls inside of Lil Cal, and then Roxy banishes the puppet into the void. Caliborn elaborates in his narration that Lil Cal's presence in the shadows will later allow Caliborn to take advantage of these "seeds" and reemerge in the universes where his presence has taken hold in nightmares. Caliborn ends his claymation show, saying that he's about to confront Yaldabaoth, that he's done being a kid. Before he leaves, he emphasizes that everything he is doing, he's doing because he wanted to. " " * The MSPA Reader has a mental breakdown realizing all of the ramifications of the last update, as Lil Cal's full timeline plays on their computer monitor. They make their way towards the tree stump, as with several times before, presumably to off themself. Trivia *The claymation animations aren't actually Vines, they're Flashes designed to look like Vines. **The sound on these "Vines" is off by default, you have to click the sound button in the upper left corner to turn it on. They all have the Homosuck Theme playing in the background, and some have background noises, or even Caliborn making vague mumbled voice acting. *The laughter in the panel with Lil Cal's eye is that of Billy the puppet from the Saw films. This, together with Caliborn's closing remark, continues the references to the franchise in his character. *The 4/14 update went up at least half an hour early, the 4/15 update went up about 20 minutes early, and the 4/22 update also went up at least half an hour early. *The ending Flash makes reference to the "Illuminati confirmed" meme, featuring several purple eyes of providence. **This Flash animation appears to have been made last minute, rather than being a planned part of the comic, as it was unconventionally numbered despite being a main page of the comic - It comes between a panel numbered as 07444 and a Flash numbered as 07445, while itself labeled 17445. Consequently, all panel titles forward of this page are one short of the actual page length of the comic. Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 |start = |end = |length = 335/(between 400 and 800) pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 6 }} :Main article: Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5 follows the characters preparing to take on the main threats in the B2 session, in the new post-retcon timeline where Vriska is alive. Remaining sub-subdivisions The following subdivisions of this sub-act are . Act 6 Act 6 Act 6 Described by Hussie (along with Act 7) as "low page-count (albeit laborious to produce) endgame stuff." It will also involve "all animation work".